Comeuppance
by 17th Down
Summary: Agon finally goes too far. Spoilers for chapter 310


**Title:** Comeuppance

**Characters/Pairings: **Agon, Yamato, Sena, Chuubou (slight Yamato - Sena)

**Warnings:** Spoilers for the 310th down and everything before

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki, Yusuke Murata, and Shueisha. No one is profiting from anything written in this story.

* * *

Sena had been bullied from the moment he first walked into kindergarten; even now that he was a sports star, he was accustomed to responding to "fucking shrimp" like that was the name printed on his birth certificate. So as long as Agon didn't tear out his guts and eat them, Sena paid no mind to the steady tirade of insults.

As it happened, though, there were less forgiving people in the room. Chuubou, previously engrossed in a game on the TV, looked up, a fire beginning to burn in his eyes. "I don't care if we're teammates – no one is allowed to talk to Sena-senpai like that!"

"No, Chuubou-kun, it's okay – Agon-san is like that to everyone, you know," Sena reassured his _kohai _nervously. While Chuubou's strength had shocked him, he really didn't want to see anyone on Agon's bad side.

"No, Sena-kun, Chuubou is right," Yamato interrupted, turning his gaze towards the Shinryuuji player. _Yamato vs. Agon_... a sudden chill went up Sena's spine.

"Kongou Agon... no one is very happy with you after that little uniform stunt. But really, it just helped show Japan's strength, and you were the only one who ended up looking ridiculous. So I was willing to let it go." Sena recognized Yamato's expression from the time he broke his eyeshield bare-handed and cringed, even though it wasn't aimed towards him this time.

"But if you insult Sena-kun, there's no way I can forgive you. Calling that amazing Sena-kun who defeated me 'trash' – it feels as though you're looking down on _me_." Yamato's gaze grew even sharper, as though daring Agon to confirm that. It took all of Agon's might not to shudder.

"Actually," Yamato continued, taking on a lighter tone, "I recall that Sena-kun beat you, too, and not just in speed, either." Yamato took a moment to smile internally, remembering the gentleness of Sena's punch back during their game at the Christmas Bowl. "I've met first graders who hit harder than Sena-kun, but he managed to down you. So if _he's_ trash..."

A deadly aura was starting to emanate from both men. Sena's body could definitely remember both of their strengths... he mentally calculated how far he was from the door. Those two powerhouses were in a staring contest and Chuubou was caught up in the memory of his idol's triumphant play against Shinryuuji, so he and Monta probably wouldn't be missed if they snuck out to fetch Shin.

"So why don't you apologize to Sena-kun now, ne?"

Agon's face slowly turned purple. He hadn't been forced to do anything he didn't want since he was seven and lodged a plate of peas into the wall. The thought of actually apologizing to anyone was simply beyond his comprehension. But he hadn't forgotten the sheer strength of the Caesar's charge, and looking into that deadly glare, he had no doubt that Yamato wouldn't hesitate to use it.

"Stop it!" Yamato looked down with surprise when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Sena's face was pink and he looked a bit teary-eyed. "Really, I don't care... aren't there more important things to worry about? I mean... we shouldn't be fighting among ourselves, so... please, Yamato-kun?"

Yamato was truly infuriated by Agon's affront to his rival, but looking at those large, pleading, puppy-like eyes, he felt his resolve melt. After all, surely making Sena happy was more important than worrying about some asshole's words?

Agon gave a large sigh of relief as Yamato's muscles relaxed in the brat's hold. Bullet dodged, it seemed. Having that shrimp around would have its advantages.

Yamato frowned at Agon's swift change in posture. Sena's request came first, though, so he'd let it go.

For now.

~*~*~*~

Sena was walking over to the practice field when he stumbled under the weight of the equipment he was carrying, accidentally bowling into someone. He cringed as he caught sight of the familiar dreads and sunglasses.

"Eh? You shr – " Sena opened his eyes in surprise when no more sound came from Agon. He was looking at something over Sena's shoulder.

"Ko-Kobayakawa-san," he gritted out. If Sena hadn't been standing so close, he wouldn't have heard it at all. Agon looked as though those two words caused him physical pain.

Sena was so shocked that he stopped mid-bow. He then caught sight of the bandages wrapped tightly around Agon's right arm.

"Agon-san, are you – " Sena started, but was cut off as the fearsome player walked in opposite direction.

He looked back at Monta, who simply mirrored his confusion and shrugged. "Um, is Agon-san alright?" he asked the group timidly.

Somehow, Yamato's blinding smile didn't reassure him.


End file.
